Besos dolorosos
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Saga es adicto a los besos de su hermano, ¡se volvería loco sin ellos¡ pero un "inconveniente" lo separa de su hermano - HAAAG MI BOCA! - ( SagaxKanon, incesto, lemon, orgías y demás estupideces)
1. besos dolorosos

besos dolorosos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saga es adicto a los besos de su hermano, ¡se volvería loco sin ellos¡ pero un "inconveniente" lo separa de su hermano - HAAAG MI VOCA! - ( SagaxKanon, incesto, lemon, orgias y demás estupideces)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

una maraña de pelo, eso eran cuando se agasajaban en el sofá de la sala, besándose con tan intensidad, devorándose, disfrutando cada sabor, cada sensación que le podía ofrecer uno al otro, no querían parar, simplemente no podían parar, que importa que estuviera mal, que importaban los demás con sus cuchicheos y miradas, que importaban los mismos dioses, si podían estar juntos.

-e-espera, saga espera

-no quiero

el menor trato de alejarse un poco pero los fuertes brazos del mayor lo atraían mas a su cuerpo

-te dije que esperes carajo!

se soltó y corrió al baño, Saga no se extraño por el abrupto comportamiento de su hermano, de hecho era normal tener una que otra pelea, incluso agresiva, pero siempre terminaban en la cama, de seguro iba por los condones o algún juguete, ante la idea el peli azul se relamió los labios, no se cansaba de su hermano, de besarlo, de devorarlo cada día y noche, si algún día eso acabara se volvería loco, bueno mas.

se recostó en el sillón llevando las manos a su nuca usándolas como almohada, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, tenia unos ajustados pantalones negros con la cremallera abajo, una camisa blanca desabotonada, (oh joder! que asquerosamente sexy me lo estoy imaginando *babeando el teclado* ) ni la misma diosa athena, tan obstinada en ser una diosa virgen, se negaría a semejante mangar, y kanon, el no dudaría un minuto para echársele encima.

espero por unos minutos, 2, 5, 10, que hacia kanon en el baño!?, se levanto de mala gana por romper semejante escena, se acerco al baño y toco

-kanon estas bien?

pero el menor no respondió, solo escucho unos sonidos guturales al otro lado de la puerta, estaba vomitando? será que... "POR ATHENA EMBARAZE A KANON!?" entro en pánico por la idea, en eso la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a un incomodo chico.

-saga yo...

-no te preocupes, ya lo se

-ya lo sabes?!, es tan obvio?

-si, bueno no, pero me are cargo, tendremos al bebe y yo me encargare de

-espera, espera, espera, QUE? ...BEBE? de que diablos hablas ?

-estas embarazado no ?

-…...

*le da un golpe y saga cae al suelo*

-QUE COJA COMO PUTA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME PUEDA EMBARAZAR COMO UNA! SOY UN HOMBRE IDIOTA! en todo caso tu serias en el embarazado, con los antojos que te cargas luego

-estoy embarazado y no me di cuenta?

-NADIE ESTA EMBARAZADO AQUÍ, JODER!

saga se paro del suelo y ya mas tranquilo kanon le conto

-no estaba vomitando, es solo que... tengo un fuego

-un que?

-un fuego labial, mira - le enseño la lengua y justo en la punta de ella tenia una protuberancia roja

-haag que asco y así te bese ?!  
-a mi también me dio asco, por eso casi vomito!

-no tenias eso ayer

-no, me di cuenta cuando nos besábamos hace rato, me dolía

-y...ahora?

-mmm *se encoje de hombros* creo que será mejor que no nos besemos en unos días

-que ? estas loco? hoy el fin de semana, EL FIN DE SEMANA!

mientras athena vivía en el santuario, todos se portaban como debía ser, cumplan con sus obligaciones, entrenaban y bla bla bla, pero el ultimo fin de semana de cada mes, volaba a Japón a revisar sus negocios y la fundación, y era ese fin de semana de "viernes social" una mega fiesta que organizaba shion en el salón patriarcal, "sábado sexual" era casi seguro que la fiesta siguiera hasta el sábado, donde ya todos se la bajaban en una mega orgia, "y domingo familiar" los demás salían a hacer lo que les hinche su gana pero ellos, al ser los únicos familiares, pues se seguían con el sexo loco.

-lo se lo se! pero no puedo besar bien, me duele asta cuando tomo agua

*suspiro resignado*- esta bien... por lo menos nos podemos besar sin usar la lengua

-si, eso creo

se acercaron tímidamente, raro en ellos, y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, otro, otro, otro, hasta que en un descuido de kanon, saga metió su lengua entrelazándola con la del gemelo menor

-HAAAAG MI LENGUA! EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS!

el pobre saga termino hasta el templo de Aries...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y bueno, pobre saga... la idea la saque de, de mi, tengo un puto fuego exactamente como kanon, haaag como duele esta mierda!


	2. remedios aun más dolorosos

besos dolorosos- cap 2 "remedios aun más dolorosos"

-.-.-.-.-.

y ustedes dirán, "hey muart! pedazo de porquería, te haces llamar el caballero del hentai y no haz subido ni un puto lemon" pues no, no me da la gana, ok, ok no, no es cierto , pus pus pus subo estas cosas como me van llegando a la mente, y subo principalmente de humor por que es lo que mas me gusta, me encantan los fic´s de SS, para abreviar, pero casi no hay cómicos, todo es "drama y angustia, drama y angustia" no es por ofender pero me vomito en esos fic´s, en serio me revuelven el estomago ver las cosas tan serias, por eso escribo para reír, si yo me rio confió en que los demás lo hagan, tengo un pequeño talento para eso, creo, pero no se preocupen, este fic tendrá un vergoso final lleno de penes y culos sueltos, así como nos gusta. (no lo nieguen)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde era hermosa , así como para salir en pareja por el parque, un picnic romántico bajo los faroles de la ciudad y terminar, claro esta, revolcándose en la cama, si, que genial seria, pero no, no se pudo para el caballero del tercer templo, no el no, estaba amargándose en las escalinatas de su templo

-hey saga!... pero que cara hombre, que tienes ahora?

el gemelo mayor volteo a ver al caballero de cáncer que iba llegando, DM se quedo quieto por un momento dudando en que avía saludado al gemelo correcto.

Saga y kanon les gustaba jugar con la gente, y desde que se reconciliaron y vivían juntos, aprovechaban cuando alguien se acercaba a uno de ellos y lo saludaba, era cuando salía el otro y preguntaba " estas seguro que es saga?" o cuando saludaban a kanon salía saga y hacia la misma pregunta pero al revés, eso confundía a mas de un santo, como DM, shura, aioros, milo incluso mu, pero no funcionaba con shaka que, para empezar ni los veía, si no los identificaba con sus cosmos, Aldebarán solo reía y los evadía, aioria casi siempre se desesperaba y salía corriendo, de seguro con su hermanito, pero los que definitivamente no era gracioso jugar era con camus , la vez que lo intentaron terminaron hechos paleta por un día entero, y con afrodita, el solo les sonrió y les regalo una rosa...enterrada en el culo.

pero esta vez saga no estaba de buenas, llevaba un día entero sin darle ni un beso a su hermanito y eso lo hacia sentir rechazado, así que solo bufo en respuesta.

-que te pasa saga?, la histérica de athena los volvió a regañar por una travesura de kanon?

-no, es que, kanon tiene un fuego labial, no me deja besarlo, y no creo que valla a la fiesta de shion

-que ? pero si este es el fin de semana, EL FIN DE SEMANA!

-lo se! - dijo casi gruñendo

-mmm - en cangrejito se quedo pensando por un momento- tengo una idea! , un remedio casero que usaba de chico

*en la cocina de géminis *

-estads dsegudo de esdto?

-no hables kanon o se caerá todo

el italiano le llenaba la lengua de sal y cebolla licuada, kanon tubo que esforzarse por no vomitar

-valla que es un gran fuego, hag es asqueroso, tiene la punta blanca!  
-DM!, no lo describas que voy a vomitar!

quien lo diría, tan valientes, tan fuertes y tan asquerosos, o si, aun recuerdan el grito de niña que soltó Ángelo un día que encontró una cucaracha en su baño, hasta Hades pudo oírlo.

-a ver, sal, cebolla molida ...ah y falta el jugo de un limón!

-ldimond!?

apenas callo una gota a la lengua del peli azul cuando el caballero de cáncer ya estaba en caída libre hasta la casa de Aries

-haaagd mi lendgua!

Kanon salió corriendo al pasillo central del templo, sentir el aire que circulaba por su casa le quitaba el ardor

-hey hey! kanon! te mordió muy duro saga o que ?

-jaja muy gdaciosdo milo...

-ni siquiera me deja besarlo - salió el gemelo mayor cabizbajo en verdad quería que el remedio casero de DM funcionara

-que es lo que tiene? - camus venia junto a milo

-un fuego labial

-hey! por que no congelas eso

-no se refiere a esa clase de fuego idiota - le regaño su amigo, tan lindo y cálido como siempre

-ya se, ni que fuera seiya, pero avía escuchado que si congelas un fuego labial este desaparece

-podría funcionar - dijo esperanzado el mayor

-ok, lo intentare- el peli...( que color es el del pelo de camus? verde? no, tiene algo de azul...aguamarina?, no es como índigo oscuro...hay al carajo digamos que es jade, no índigo, haaay el problema de todo dibujante ) pelo jade concentrando su cosmos en la punta de su dedo en una pequeña burbuja de hielo, kanon los estaba ignorando tratando que el ardor en su lengua parara y en cuanto se volvió hacia los demás, sintió la punta del dedo de camus presionando contra su labio inferior, se quedo con cara de "que carajos haces" sin saber como reaccionar

-esperes...- dijo milo dudoso - o eso era para las verrugas ?, ya no me acuerdo

-ah milo ponte de acuerdo!

-ahu ahu ahu - kanon se separo de camus, su labio dolía, se lo lamio para intentar pasar el frio pero oh sorpresa! el frio y su saliva le provoco otro fuego labial!

-wooow que rápido salen esas cosas!

-haaaaag otro no!

ahora fue saga quien arrojo a milo hasta la casa de Aries, camus solo corrió tras su querido amigo

-esto no va a funcionar saga...

-ya me di cuenta... y si vamos con athena y le pedimos que te lo quite?

-con que pretexto? vamos a llegar como niños diciendo " hay athena, athena, quítame este fuego labial por que mañana tenemos una peda loca y no me quiero perder la orgia que hacemos sin tu permiso"

-entonces tienes una mejor idea !?

-no! y ni te atrevas a culparme por esto!

y así comenzó otra pelea entre los gemelos, que por desgracia no terminaría en arrumacos como las anteriores, y como buenos géminis de pulmones potentes, sus gritos y reclamos llegaron hasta pisis, quien bajo molesto por que tanto grito arruinaba su siesta de belleza

-pero que pasa aquí?! no me dejan descansar ! - decía un enfurecido pisis acompañado de shura, que también lo interrumpieron en sus clases de cocina, claro que no diría eso, dirá que estaba entrenando o algo así, claro claro...

-pensé que se llevaban mejor, ahora que les pasa?

ambos peli azules voltearon a verlos desde el suelo, enredados de piernas y galones de cabello, se pararon sacudiéndose el polvo y optaron por cazarse de brazos indignados

-es culpa de saga, me culpa por tener un fuego labial

-no, te culpo por que me arruinaras "el fin de semana" y a tu fuego

-yo no tengo la culpa que me salga esta mierda!, además fue camus quien me saco el otro!

-y el tercero?-pregunto el peliverde

-tercero?

afrodita saco un espejo de bolso, claro que no tiene bolso pero alguien tan guapo como el no podía salir sin un espejo

-DE DONDE SALIO ESTA COSA!

-sabes que el estrés saca fuegos labiales verdad ? - explico el español

-ahora lo se, y bueno saga, peeeedoname por arruinarte el fin de semana especial- sarcasmo - ni siquiera comprendo por que lo haces

-no te culpo, culpo al fuego, por evitar besar a mi hermano y derretirme por las noches mientras veo sus labios tan cerca sin poder tocarlos y devorarlos y … y...

saga se cayo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, comenzó como si estuviera enojado y las cosas le salieron sin querer, cuando voltio se encontró a un shura con cara de " hay que cursi, de esto me burlo después", un afrodita derritiéndose diciendo " haaaay que tierno " y su hermano sorprendido

-es por eso...que intentas como loco que desaparezca esto?

-por su puesto - se acerco lentamente - no soporto un día sin besar esos carnosos y apetitosos labios tuyos...

le iba a dar un beso apasionado pero el menor se ladeo haciendo que el beso cayera en su mejilla

-bueno, bueno, solucionado esto, ahora déjenme acabar con mi siesta de belleza

-si y a mi con mi receta, digo mi entrenamiento, eso...

-espera afrodita!- lo detuvo el gemelo menor - tu eres experto en la belleza y esas cosas, no sabes como quitarme estas cosas ?

el sueco se quedo pensando por un momento

-puedes retirarlos - pero le gano la idea el español

-que ?

-si, vi que si se pone grabe, se pueden operar

un escalofrió les recorrió la espina dorsal, la palabra operar no les agrado, joder, solo era un fuego labial, en que momento se convirtió en un tema de hospital

-no creo que tengamos que llegar a tal punto...

Shura vio el nerviosismo de los gemelos y vio la oportunidad, al fin se vengaría de sus bromas

-oh pero mira que asqueroso los tienes ya - dijo exagerando su voz- claro que ya es cosa de cirugía - se acerco lentamente y con cara de loco - solo un corte por aquí y

-EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS!

y otro que fue a dar al templo de Aries

-uf... eso me puso los pelos de punta

-no te preocupes kanon - por lidiar con shura se olvidaron de afrodita - hay formas de hacerlo rápido

el bello caballero del ultimo templo, saco de quien sabe donde un bisturí y pinzas de depilar y se acerco tan rápido a kanon que ni el ni su hermano lo pudieron detener

en otro lado del santuario, un ariano, ósea mu, estaba mas que arto que le cayeran porquería, digo, caballeros al techo de su templo, enojado subió hasta el templo de géminis, de donde salían disparados todos, a ver que pasaba, cuando llego su enfado se transformo en sorpresa ante una escena... peculiar, a saga jalando a su hermano, a afrodita con pinzas y bisturí en mano sobre un kanon con cara de susto.

-pero... por athena que hacen ?

-kanontieneunfuegolabialynomedejababesarloentoncespediayuday

-sagaykanonnomedejanempazymisiestadebelleza

-waaawmeduelelabocayafroditamequierecortarenpedasitosy

los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo exasperando al Aries

-basta! uno por uno

*30 minutos de explicaciones después*

-un fuego labial? solo eso?

-solo eso!? no sabes lo que pase por eso?! además no son uno si no tres!

-hum, yo los intente ayudar pero no se dejan, a ver si tu tienes mas suerte- dijo el pisis para irse algo indignado a su templo

-*suspiro* a ver, creo que tengo algo por aquí

de la bolsa de su pantalón, el pelilla saco un tubito blanco, lo destapo y era un labial igual blanco, se lo puso en los labios al menor de los géminis

-listo

-que es esto?

-no lo lamas tonto...hash, es un labial medicinal, especial para fuegos y resequedad, toma te lo puedes quedar

-solo me lo pongo y ya?

-si, el fuego de tu lengua se quita con un poco de miel y vinagre de manzana, tengo en mi templo por si no tienen

-gracias - dijeron al unísono los gemelos

por esa noche saga no pudo besar aun a kanon pero resistió, con la promesa que estaría bien para el sábado en la noche, tal vez no pueda hacer gran cosa la fiesta del viernes, pero la orgia del sábado, esa no se la pierde ni loco!, bueno, mas aun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oh pero que coshas, se que un fuego labial no sale ni desaparece tan rápido pero piss es un fic cómico que mierda, al diablo la lógica.

el próximo será un lemon, no me culpen de como salga, soy medio... simplón.

haaa ya no tengo el fuego ! *corre gay mente *


	3. resultados peor de dolorosos

besos dolorosos cap3 " resultados peor de dolorosos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

muchas gracias a los que me han comentado! y a los que solo pasan a leer también.

ATENCION, a los que les importe, quiero hacer una aclaración personal, soy chico, si, me gusta el yaoi, si me gusta el shota, yuri, loli, echi, hentai, por eso soy EL CABALLERO DEL HENTAI, me auto nombro caballero no por Saint Seiya, si no por que me gusta todo lo referente al porno y hablo de ello de una forma muy...hamm como decir, bueno como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y el teoría lo es, y no, no soy totalmente gay, me encanta tanto hombres como mujeres, no , tampoco soy afeminado ( solo cuando se refiere a SS, hay si grito como niña), y tampoco crean que soy un niñato desubicado, ( ejem 20 años, algo es algo), espero esto no les moleste, ya que la mayoría de los lectores son mujeres, entiendo que es raro, pero espereeen, en serio, por que yo hago yaoi y hentai de todo, y cuando me refiero a todo, es a TODO, simplemente me encanta por eso mi autonombramiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y al fin llego! el gran fin de semana, el patriarca casi corre a athena a toda prisa para su vuelo, por un momento todo se iba a ir al carajo cuando el piloto se anuncio enfermo, pero esa no era escusa ! como buen ex caballero de Aries que fue, cogió a la diosa, su maleta y se tele transporto a Japón, la dejo , cof cof boto cof cof, y como alma que se lo lleva hades regreso, los demás ya preparaban todo, la bebida, la botana y para eso de las 8 el templo se avía convertido en un antro con DJ y todo.

-seguro que ya no te duele ?

-no, mira, ya casi ni se ven

ambos gemelos estaban en un rincón, saga aun se preocupaba por su hermanito pero el le aseguraba que ya no tenia los fuegos.

y bien, la fiesta sigue, las botanas volaron, la música ambientaba todo, estaban tanto dorados, caballeros de plata, de bronce no por que estaban muy peques ( jajaj no me creo cuando escribo eso de peques, yo que me encanta el shota, pero bue) y las amazonas y soldados, al diablo la jerarquía, no estaba la dictadora, digo, la diosa athena, era hora de divertirse.

entre copa y copa transcurrió la noche, ya un poco mas pasados los vinos, shion saco una piñata, que no tenia dulces precisamente, no necesitaron vendarse los ojos ni darse de vueltas pues ya estaban medio mareaditos, aioria casi se carga la cabeza del patriarca, shaka no veía nada, y el que la termino rompiendo fue Aldebarán, claro por altote, de donde la avían colgado no tengo idea.

cuando la piñata, con forma de prostituta con tubo y todo, termino cayendo al suelo, soltó su dulce interior, un sinfín de modelos de condones, de colores, de sabores y texturas, y justo a la hora, eran las 12 de la noche

-que empiece el sábado sexual!

-heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

las parejitas no se hicieron esperar, aun con la música de fondo, entre caricias y arrumacos, terminaron cayéndose donde estuvieran, en un rincón, en las mesas, o en unos silloncitos que mando a poner el patriarca, especial para esta ocasión.

por su parte, los gemelos se adueñaron de un sillón , que afición tienen con los sillones, no se, pero saga esta mas que feliz, al fin podía besar a su gemelo, lo hacia con cuidado pero el menor lo atraía jalándole el cabello, el tampoco se había pasado bien esos días sin poderlo besar, así que estaba mas que sediento.

-me permites?

era mu, tal vez el tener los labios del gemelo menor tan cerca se le avían antojado , los tres se acomodaron en el sillón arrodillándose, en el medio estaba kanon disfrutando de las caricias de ambos caballeros, saga le quitaba la ropa con agilidad mientras mu le dejaba un rastro de besos por toda la espalda mandándole choques eléctricos a su espina dorsal, era delicioso.

-ss saga- dijo entre jadeos

-hhm?

-ahora que puedo usar los labios quiero aprovecharlo

-genial idea

el gemelo menor se puso en cuatro sobre el sillón, saco el erecto pene de su hermano, estaba realmente excitado y grande, por eso le encantaba, comenzó dándole besos en la punta para engullirlo de una, mientras el peli morado le lamia su entrada posterior, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lubricado se volteo para atender el miembro del ariano, mientras saga no espero para penetrarlo por completo

-haag, no seas tan bruto !

-perdón pero ya no soportaba

kanon iba replicar por la agresiva entrada de su hermano pero las manos del ariano lo guiaron hasta su miembro

-vamos kanon, no estamos aquí para hablar

el peli azul estaba en el paraíso, tener ese duro y delicioso pedazo de carne entre las piernas dándole estocadas, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a partir en dos, y por otro lado las manos finas de mu revolviéndole el cabello impulsándolo a tragarse mas profundo su parte, genial, genial, genial!

podían hacerse llamar santos, podían tener corazones valerosos y pelear por un propósito noble, pero de sexo se refería, nadie como ellos! En el trono del patriarca estaba shion y sobre él doko dando de brincos sobre su miembro, se lo prestaba a los demás de vez en vez pero definitivamente su favorito, desde hace años y años, seguiría siendo el peli rojo, por otro lado camus se encontraba entre una pared y milo, que lo cargaba de una pierna, chocando su cara contra la fría pared, ya estaba acostumbrado, recibiendo gustoso las estocadas de su amigo, sobre una mesa estaba recostado boca abajo shaka, perdiendo toda divinidad, gimiendo como solo el sabia para el leoncito aioria que lo penetraba sin pudor y a su vez su propio hermano aiorios lo penetraba a él, por el suelo estaba DM boca arriba en un 69 con shura mientras afrodita le introducía su miembro, quien lo diría ? el delicado sueco le gustaba ser el seme en ocasiones, Aldebarán le gustaban mas las chicas y se daba sus orgias con las amazonas.

y así entre gemidos, gritos, éxtasis y una montaña de condones usados, se paso el "sábado sexual"

…...

la mañana, tarde por que ya eran pasadas las 12, los sorprendió mientras dormían, bueno donde podían, algunos envueltos en las cortinas del mismo salón en el suelo, otros sobre la mesa y otros en los sillones, bueno un asco, pero tenían el resto del sábado se lo tomarían para reponerse, ya mañana ayudarían a limpiar...jajaja eso nadie se lo cree, de lo poco bueno que había mandado athena era ponerles doncellas, ellas limpiarían todo.

saga se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el escenario era penoso, pero ya recuperaría el orgullo como santo el lunes, estaba acostado en un silloncito, sobre el estaba aiorios, que carajos paso como para terminar con el sagitario encima? no tenia idea, ni siquiera se acuerda si fue el activo o el pasivo, pero de algo estaba seguro, alguien si lo tomo del culo por que le dolía a horrores.

sin cuidado alguno se quito al castaño de encima, el cual ni se despertó, y entre todos busco a su hermano, estaba tirado en el piso acobijado con unas cortinas, entre shaka y milo, valla que se había divertido, pero igual le dolía hasta la conciencia.

-hey...hey kanon

-hhiiig...no shaka...me toca ser el seme ….

-kanon!

-hiiiij!, no grites...haaay mi cabeza!...

-es hora de irnos

-eh?, ah si, si...

el peli azul tomo la cortina que uso para taparse ambos, ya shaka y milo se despertarían por el frio, con un pulsante dolor en las cienes por el sol, salieron del templo, y en silencio llegaron a su casa, tomaron una ducha, unas aspirinas y de nuevo a la cama, la diversión seguía ! si pero en brazos de hypnos por que no se aguantaban del sueño y la resaca.

y bueno, las consecuencias de tremenda fiesta siempre eran las mismas, dolor de cabeza, nauseas, algunas demandas de embarazo, dolor muscular, ampollas, lo usual...esperen, ampollas?

-que mierda !

el grito del patriarca se escucho en todo el santuario, todos corrieron al salón principal, ya era domingo y estaban mas recuperados y era hora de ver como le avían cobrado la noche se sexo loco, pero nunca se esperaban esto

-quien fue el idiota !

todos estaban en el salón principal, con cara de duda, algunos.

-de que habla patriarca?- shura tenia el mismo problema pero le daba pena admitirlo, y era muy leal como para delatar.

-quien de todos ustedes, bola de homosexuales, tenia herpes ayer!

-ninguno!- dijeron todos

-…. y hoy?

*sonido de grillo*

-tranquilo shion- doko era el único que podía tranquilizar la furia de fuego del Aries - los caballeros somos limpios, ninguno tenia herpes ayer , tal vez fue otra cosa, no se, fuegos labiales o que se- experiencia? donde? (XD por si no se noto eso fue ironía)

de repente todos voltearon a ver a kanon

-le contaste a todos!

-bueno, soy un géminis, esta en mi signo - intento disculparse el gemelo mayor - espera... se la mamaste a todos?!

-tenia que aprovechar

momento de tención y miradas feas

-a ellos

sentencio el patriarca, en un momento los caballeros de géminis se encontraban corriendo , tras de ellos los 12 caballeros, armaduras y todo, hasta doko les dio sus armas para apalearlos, ni modo, después de esto , lo único que les quedaba era volverse espectros por que al santuario ya no regresaban, o por lo menos no a una fiesta del patriarca, las cuales se hicieron mas exclusivas, no podías entrar sin un examen medico en mano.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

QUIEN ES EL CABALLERO DEL HENTAI!? EH !? les digo, me encanta ! me encanta !me encanta!

espero les haya gustado y les haya sacado mas de una carcajada, un mensaje de un fundashi a las fugoshis ( de un yaoisya a las yaoistas) no se tomen las cosas tan en serio, jueguen mas con los personajes, rían, que la vida es corta, y espero ver mas fic´s de comedia, que para eso están estas porquerías, para reírnos un rato.

a la que me pidio un shaka x mu, el problema es que esto ya lo tenia escrito y me da

AH, AH, AH,! esperen !, si pueden, y por favor háganlo, dense una vuelta por mi face Muart Srdjic ( eh de tener una foto de perfil con un cráneo de vaca) o a mi pagina de dibujante ALIA Muart Dibujante, de antemano, gracias.


End file.
